


【卡鼬】从善如流

by Woodfish777



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:08:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29797914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woodfish777/pseuds/Woodfish777
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Uchiha Itachi, Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Itachi, 卡鼬 - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	【卡鼬】从善如流

旗木卡卡西像往常的工作日一样，踩点、打卡、上班，把办公轮椅转了两个三百六十度后才安定的坐下来，打开电脑，把昨日囤积的邮件处理完毕后开始新的工作事项。一边工作一边摸鱼的时候分了点心思，竖起耳朵听隔壁讨论新来的同事，据说是上层直接将其安排到自己的小组下，不过卡卡西不太操心人际关系，已经把这件事交给天藏去打点了。

去接个咖啡的功夫看到几个组员在光明正大地划水，走近听，是在八卦新来的同事。早在很多天就陆续有新人的小道消息传来，但上层似乎对这位很看重，“长得很漂亮”“年龄小”“工作能力突出”的描述不知道哪个是真是假，问天藏，天藏也不答，摇头说在新人来之前要绝对保密。

其中一个关系较好的组员用胳膊肘搭上卡卡西的肩膀，企图让卡卡西也加入八卦的行列——平时卡卡西在工作时并不会摆组长的架子，所以组员们在相处上也毫不顾忌。想着手头下的工作距离ddl还有好几天，卡卡西也就放心的端着咖啡杯听他们絮絮叨叨地吹牛八卦。

“今天早上来上班的时候恰好在大厅碰见新人，听前台说是我们组的，想着套个近乎就去打了招呼。”

“嚯，怎么样怎么样，新人漂亮吗？”

气氛组充当得尽职尽责，那位组员故意清了清嗓子，佯做一本正经的样子：“新人当然漂亮啦，而且很有礼貌，但是对方一开口，我才发现，居然是个男人！”

“欸~~~”

“什么嘛，我还以为是个美女。”

“男人也无妨，人家长得好看，有人可不忌这一口。”

一个组员冲着卡卡西挤眉弄眼，卡卡西抿了抿嘴：“不要乱说。”愣了一会，听几位组员的起哄，又补充一句，“都去干正事吧。”

组内流传卡卡西和天藏的桃色新闻也不是一天两天的事了，当初卡卡西特意把天藏安插进组，又格外关照他，自然有许多老组员不满，再加上应酬时卡卡西不近女色的表现，种种情况让两人的关系和天藏的提拔被谣传成……情色交易。对于这点，卡卡西分外头痛，天藏也察觉到了组员对他微妙的态度，但两个人都并没有互相提起过这件事，久而久之，这个谣言成为了一张心照不宣的隔膜。

八卦结束后没多久，天藏就领着新人到了办公室，走过一遍自我介绍和欢迎的说辞之后，新人就坐到了属于自己的办公场所，位置正在卡卡西的对面，新人礼貌地向他打了个招呼：“组长你好，我是新来的宇智波鼬，以后请组长多多关照。”

接下递过来的名片，卡卡西盯着“宇智波”这个姓氏出神了好久。

故意刁难新人似乎是组里的惯用手段了，卡卡西揉着眉心发出只有自己能听到的脏话，想着自己是不是应该对组员们严格一点，在组内树立一下威严，把过去的、现在的、以及将来的不良作风统统消灭掉。

早在两个小时前就已经到了下班时间，但旗木卡卡西和鼬仍然留在办公室里加班，前者纯粹是为了赶ddl，后者则是被施加了许多本不该做的任务。天色渐晚，还不合时宜地下起了大雨，在敲完了最后一个代码后，卡卡西试探地问了问对面。

“鼬，工作做完了吗？”

“已经完成了。”

“……那你现在在做的是？”

“是明天的工作，卡卡西前辈。”

长得很漂亮、年龄小、工作能力突出，现在卡卡西相信这些每一个描述都是准确无误的了，想起自己平时摸鱼划水的表现，他偷偷在心里发泄了一下愧疚的情绪。

“一起回家吧，外面下了那么大的雨，我可以开车送你回去。”

“这样好吗？”

鼬托腮看向百叶窗，办公室没有开灯，卡卡西就着电脑屏幕的亮光注视着鼬 ，发现对方戴了锁骨链，只是碍于衣领和长发的遮挡，若隐若现。等鼬再转到自己这边的方向时，卡卡西有些局促地收回了目光：“不愿意的话也……”

“走吧，前辈。”鼬打断了他的话，熟练地关闭了电脑，露出一个礼节性微笑，“既然前辈乐意的话，我怎么好意思拒绝呢。”

他们很快就搞到了一起，这是卡卡西意料之中的事，但他记不太清暧昧从何时开始，是那天送他回家后鼬笑着说其实有人来接我，既然前辈要送我回家我便推辞掉了，还是上次出差时两人被分配到一间房后，鼬问，卡卡西前辈和天藏前辈的事是真的吗。总之他们现在躺在一张床上，肌肤紧贴着肌肤，舌头交缠着舌头。卡卡西亲吻着身下人的嘴唇，听着淫靡的水声被舌头搅出来，他有个奇怪的癖好，接吻时喜欢睁着眼睛，卡卡西享受鼬的一切，他沉醉的神色，轻蹙的眉头、颤动的睫毛、还有紧闭的眼睛。

结束了一个绵长的舌吻后，卡卡西慢慢地抚摸鼬的胸膛，故意绕开了乳头，只按压周围的软肉，鼬很快颤抖着身子，直抓着他的双手往自己的敏感点上送。

“前辈……能不能不要故意折磨我？”

卡卡西不说话，只是笑，然后俯下身子用舌头搅弄吮吸那两点，满意地听对方发出喘息，随后从床头拿出了润滑剂，放在手心捂热后，就着两根指头往对方的后穴中送。鼬早已熟悉了这套流程，他微微抬起下身接受这额外的欢愉。

“很熟练嘛。”

手指增加到三根时，卡卡西故意去刺激鼬的前列腺，鼬双手紧抓着床单，扭动着身子，前端吐出一股股透明的体液，等到体内的手指再一次顶弄到前列腺时，鼬发出急促的叫声，射了出来。

“只用手指就高潮了吗？”

卡卡西安抚着鼬刚射过一次前端，另一只手捏着鼬的大腿根，那里有很多新旧交叠的欢爱的痕迹，他狠狠按了一下耻骨，又在那里留下一个印记，然后慢慢地把自己早已挺立起来的性器送到鼬的体内，这个过程并没有遇到太大的阻力。

鼬的眼眶红红的，咬着嘴唇叫对方的名字。

“卡卡西前辈……”

床事结束后的两个人都很疲惫，他们各躺在床的一边，谁也不挨着谁，刚刚的肌肤相贴就像是一场擦枪走火的意外，现在的场景就差谁抽上一根事后烟，沉默显得戏剧感十足。

“前辈之前是不是也认识宇智波家的人？”

良久，鼬问。

“那家伙是个笨蛋。”

同样过了很久，卡卡西回答。

先前的示好都变成了笑话，他和鼬很快就发展成了只有肉体层面交流的同事，精神层面的交流毫无进展。他们在办公室里的衣帽间偷情，抑或者是下班后在地下室里的停车场车震，丝毫不管外面有多人声鼎沸，倒不如说这样才更有偷情的背德快感。

那天卡卡西把鼬接到家里，亲热到一半时从衣柜里掏出一个礼盒，打开，里面放着一件精致的女式晚礼服，卡卡西歪着头，用恳求的语气表示想看鼬穿上这件衣服，鼬没有表现出什么情绪，只是平淡地接过衣服试穿。

礼服的布料是丝绸样式，贴上皮肤时冰凉的触感迅速蔓延到全身，鼬不可抑制的抖了抖，他屏息试着拉上侧面的拉链，但贴身款式的女式晚礼服并不适合男人的体格，无论如何都是徒劳无功，最后，他只得放弃，做出投降的动作示弱。

“没关系，这样就好。”

卡卡西抱住鼬一起倒在床上，头深深埋到对方肩膀里，衣服和鼬的身体的味道交融在一起。

卡卡西闷闷地说：“鼬，别再掺和上层的政治斗争了。”

鼬只是推他：“不然你以为我做这一切都是为了什么？”

临走前，鼬摘下了自己的锁骨链，递给卡卡西：“留个纪念吧。”

鼬很快就被调到了更高的岗位，办公室里一直对此沸沸扬扬，几个乐于八卦的员工又在咖啡机前扯七扯八，卡卡西装作漫不经心的样子去接咖啡，有心地听他们在谈论什么，顺便感叹一下除了“组长的面罩低下究竟有什么”和乱七八糟的桃色话题之外他们终于有了别的八卦可以聊。“家底背景深厚来工作个把月当跳板”“为了家族靠出卖肉体搏得上层欢心”“因为弟弟委曲求全牺牲自己”……种种猜想和说法都跳了出来，卡卡西只是苦笑，想着让这群人去情报机关工作一定会有很好的发展。

他走到天藏身边，对方正在埋头工作，于是稍微指点了一二，天藏抬头看他，张口想问些什么，又识趣地闭上嘴，卡卡西知道鼬和天藏关系不错，他轻拍了拍对方的肩膀，安抚紧张不安的情绪。

“相处这么久，我对他也一无所知。”

“前辈，别放在心上。”

“天藏会离开我吗？”

卡卡西故意打趣，只见天藏摇了摇头，用比平常小上许多的声音回答。

“不会的，前辈。”


End file.
